In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a borehole are typically performed using a variety of tools to attain this understanding. Measurement tools can include acoustic sensors. The usefulness of measurements made using acoustic sensors may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements, which in turn depends on the components of these tools functioning properly.